RPG-7
The RPG-7 (Russian: РПГ-7) is a widely-produced, portable, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket propelled grenade weapon. The ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness of the RPG-7 have made it the most widely used RPG in the world. Currently around 40 countries use the weapon, and it is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries. It is also popular with irregular and guerrilla forces. The RPG has been used in almost all conflicts across all continents since the mid-1960s from the Vietnam War to the present day War in Afghanistan and Iraq War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. In multiplayer, it can be used as a Tier 1 Perk, which will allow the player to spawn with 2 rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path becomes crooked and spiraled, and turning randomly, unlike the real-life counterpart. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from an RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first shot a huge trail of smoke obscures the players view, making it impossible to aim effectively. Finally, if a rocket hits a nearby wall, the weapon's lethality can be experienced by the player, or their teammates, resulting in the player being killed by his or her own rocket. Image:rpg7_4.png|RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Campaign The RPG-7 is available for pickup in the level Intervention when you use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as Hard Impact and Exodus. Multiplayer Unlike the console and PC multi-player, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. File:rpg7_ds.png File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Army in single player, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. In multiplayer, it is the last launcher unlocked and is one of the three that come with two shots. It is unlocked at Level 65. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course, usually upwards, though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4. A major advantage with the RPG-7 in Multiplayer is, since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not distract the missile. On the down side, the RPG-7 does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers, like the AT4, with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky iron sights and cannot be fired from the hip, unless playing the Museum bonus level. It appears to have a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the rocket actually firing. Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. It is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or the ceiling near an enemy target, allowing the splash damage to kill the target. File:Rpg7 6.png|The RPG-7 in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The famous RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses what appears to be a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope-like sights File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, before the 'suicide bomb' patch, when the user held a Semtex and swapped back to their rocket launcher, a glitch would occur. Instead of immediately exploding, as with all launchers (excluding the Thumper) the rocket would hover in one spot for about a minute before exploding. Players new to this would end up staring at the floating object and be easy picking for a sniper, or after the allotted time, killed by the explosion. *Sometimes, there will be a glitch in which even though the weapon is out of ammo, a rocket can still be seen in the barrel when it is placed on the ground. *The RPG-7 is displayed as grossly inaccurate in all games, while not the most accurate rocket launcher around it does have a maximum range of roughly 1100 meters which should logically make it a decent long range weapon. Though accuracy does tend to decrease after about 300 meters so the popular RPG saying, "The closer, the better", rings true. *In MW and MW2, when viewing the RPG in Killcam, (particularly if you shot an RPG, died, and are then watching the killcam) any smoke trails left by the rocket are present before the rocket has been fired; as if fired previously, before the rocket animation occurs. *Just like the M203 Grenade Launcher, in real life the RPG-7 has a preset safety distance before it will arm the grenade, this distance is usually 10-20 meters (3-6 feet) depending on the type of grenade used; therefore realistically it shouldn't be possible to kill yourself by shooting an RPG-7 into the ground, or nearby wall, within the game. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Multiplayer